Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging lens suitable for use in a vehicle mounted camera, a surveillance camera, and the like that utilize an image sensor, such as CCD's (Charge Coupled Device), CMOS's (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and the like as well as to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image sensors such as CCD's, CMOS's, and the like have achieved significant miniaturization and increased numbers of pixels. Therefore, there is demand for bodies of imaging devices and imaging lenses mounted thereon to be miniaturized and reduced in weight as well. Meanwhile, there is demand for the imaging lenses for use in a vehicle mounted camera, a surveillance camera, and the like to have high weather resistance, wide angles of view which enable a satisfactory visual field over a wide range to be secured, and high optical performance.
Examples of the imaging lenses in the aforementioned field include the imaging lenses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 through 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-284620, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-233152, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-063877, and Chinese Patent Publication No. 102289052). Patent Documents 1 through 4 disclose the imaging lenses of a five-lens configuration in which aspherical lenses are included.